Promise
by Asura Aoi
Summary: Sasuke ha vuelto...pero de una manera que solo alguien puede saber... ::Oneshot:: ::SasuSaku::


**X… … … … …Promise**

**Autor:** Asura Aoi n.n

**Summary:** ¡Es el cumpleaños de Hinata! ¡Que bien! Y ella comienza a invitar a todos, incluyendo a cierto rubio…espero no llegue tarde…

**Advertencias:** Err…pues ninguna…

Este fue el primer fic y oneshot de Naruto…en lo personal supongo que me quedo bien para ser mi primer SasuSaku. Cambió algunas palabras, errores de ese tiempo en que lo escribí n.n.

**Desclaimer:** Lamentablemente y desgraciadamente Sasuke no me pertenece…si lo fuera, lo haría mi esposo :).

-

-

-

**X… … … … … Promise**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**S**e levanto como normalmente lo hacía ya hace 4 años, debía seguir entrenando. Busco su ropa, de nueva cuenta estaba algo dormida, se metió a la ducha, dejó que el agua cayera por todo su cuerpo, refrescándose y alejándose de tantas pesadillas que había estado teniendo, talló su esbelto cuerpo con el jabón, sonrió para si misma, se sentía tan relajada. Salió de la ducha, tomó la ropa que dejó sobre la cama, una blusa roja apretada, una licra también apretada y una sobre falda con botas negras largas como calzado.

Salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina, dio un pequeño suspiro y tomo lo que encontró y se lo comió. Salió de su casa solitaria, camino hasta el campo de entrenamiento donde había citado a sus tres alumnos.

Se había convertido en Jounin, era la mejor maestra que había en la academia, apreciada por el Hokage, su vida como ninja perfecta estaba completa, sin embargo…ella se sentía vacía…

La prueba de aprobar era difícil, lograr quitarle a su sensei un arma de las dos que poseía, un shuriken y un cuchillo Kunai, fue bastante difícil, pero su equipo trabajaba por separado. Sermoneo por eso a sus alumnos, "un ninja nunca trabaja solo". Su forma de trabajar era la misma que Kakashi, el antiguo sensei del equipo siete.

Lo radical en ella era lo que le sucedió. Se volvió fría, calculadora y su mirada alegre solo era mas que una mirada vacía llena de rencor, todos sabían el porque la sensei del equipo siete no sonreía.

Konoha era constantemente atacada por bandidos, por eso urgía entrenar a los genin para que los jounin descansaran ya que la mayoría estaban un poco pasados de edad.

- ¡Sakura-sensei! ¡Usted siempre puntual! - le dijo una de sus estudiantes -

- Gracias - dijo ella en un tono aparentando amabilidad -

Así comenzó la primera misión de ambos. Sakura había alejado mucho de a sus estudiantes de Konoha

- ¿Sensei? ¿No cree que ya nos hemos alejado mucho de la aldea? - pregunto una de sus estudiantes -

Sakura paró en seco y volteo, pronunció unas cuantas palabras y ordeno que regresaran, ella se quedaría, porque según, los estaban siguiendo. Sacó sus armas, lo primero que sacó fue el cuchillo Kunai, era su arma favorita, mataba en ese preciso momento en llegaba a su objetivo, y la puntería era de no fiarse, pues, para eso, se necesita ser de chuunin.

Lazó tres shuriken al árbol detrás de ella pero aquel sujeto salto, sus alumnos habían regresado a la aldea. Había perdido una batalla, dejó que el sujeto se acercara a ella y cuando se acerco, le encajo el cuchillo en el estómago, pero pronto el sujeto fue remplazado por un tronco de madera, pero no tardo en sentirse acorralada por detrás, la estaban abrazando.

El sujeto comenzó a oler el perfume de Sakura mientras invocaba un tipo de movimiento con sus manos para acorralarla y que ella no se moviera. Siguió oliendo aquel exquisito aroma, después bajo su rostro a su cuello para seguir oliendo, exhalaba grandes suspiros, sus brazos la acorralaban y apretaban aún más.

Sakura sentía como su respiración se hacía agitada y como comenzaba a asustarse por ese sujeto, seguía sin poder moverse. Las manos de ese sujeto delinearon las curvas de ella con sus manos…

- Sa…Sakura… - susurró su nombre mientras seguía tocando e inhalando -

Su sangre se heló por completo, dejó de hacer esfuerzos. Esa voz la conocía, aunque ahora era mas grave, pensó que era otro sueño y fantasía suya, como las que había estado teniendo durante toda su vida…

Sus labios se abrieron para articular alguna palabra…

- ¿Sa…Sasuke? - pregunto ella en un susurró -

El no tuvo más opción que voltearla y besarla con pasión.

Ella se sobresalto, seguía sin poder quitarse ese poder que la acorralaba. Sentía como Sasuke la aferraba a él con sus brazos, como la besaba con una pasional tempestad escondida durante muchos años. Lamía sus labios y después introdujo su lengua en la boca virgen de Sakura…cuanto tiempo había estado soñando eso…cada día de su infancia, adolescencia y en adulto. Su deseo de tenerla era ardiente, más ardiente que cualquier deseo que haya tenido en su vida. La falta de oxígeno hizo que se separa de ella…

- Sasuke… - susurró ella con impresión -

- Vete, no le comentes a nadie de esto, vete, que nadie se entere de que sigo con vida…por favor…

Sasuke la libero del jutsu y con un último beso se fue saltando por las ramas de los árboles. Sakura toco sus labios son su dedo índice y mostró una sonrisa en ese momento. Comenzó a caminar con el dedo en sus labios. Llegó a la aldea de Konoha donde encontró a sus alumnos esperándola

- Chicos - llamó aún con su tono frío pero denotaba algo de alegría - regresen a sus respectivas casas…yo tengo un asunto pendiente…

Todos se miraron a si mismos y corrieron a sus casas para descansar todo el día. Sakura, saltó de tejado en tejado hasta llegar a su casa, abrió la puerta de su hogar y se tiró a la cama con la mirada en el techo, mostró una gran sonrisa y toco sus labios de nueva cuenta…abrió la ventana de su habitación y dejó que el viento fresco ondeara sus cabellos rosados, cerró los ojos un momento y susurro:

- …Sasuke…

---

- Entiendo… ¿Así que quieres regresar?

- Si Naruto…quiero regresar…quiero rehacer mi vida junto a la persona que amo…

- Y… ¿Se puede saber quién es esa persona? - preguntó el Hokage picadamente -

Naruto era ahora el Hokage de Konoha, estaba casado con Hinata, quien daría luz a un segundo hijo.

- Sakura… - dijo Sasuke sonrojándose -

- De acuerdo… - dijo Naruto - Pero nadie debe verte aún…les caería de prisa todo…

- Bien…

Sasuke se despidió de Naruto y esperó al crepúsculo.

---

Las calles de Konoha habían cambiado. Su amada aldea…que lo había visto convertirse en un verdadero ninja. Konoha era su aldea, desde ahora ya era su hogar y no su clan, este era su lugar. De ahí ya no se movería.

Saltó a un tejado y comenzó a dirigirse a la casa de su amada…

Allí estaba ella…dormía placidamente…tenía una sonrisa en su rostro…aquella sonrisa que lo había enamorado…aquella sonrisa que jamás la olvidaría…

Se quito la capa molesta que llevaba y subió arriba de ella, comenzó a acercarse a ella y un agradable olor respiro al acercarse…rozó su nariz con el cuello de la pelirosada. Dirigió dos de sus dedos al muslo de la chica comenzando a acariciarlo débilmente, para después tomar el camisón y subirlo un poco…

Sakura comenzó a susurrar el nombre que tanto había ilusionado…Sasuke…

Subió a sus labios y comenzó a rozarlos con los de él, ella abrió la boca un poco y su lengua ya estaba dentro de su boca.

Sasuke comenzó a besarla tiernamente, mientras que Sakura lo abrazaba por el cuello…

- …Sasuke… - susurró ella entre el apasionado beso -

- …Sakura… - susurró él -

Se separaron y Sakura comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente…

Era el paraíso para Sasuke, ver esos ojos esmeraldas abrirse como siempre lo soñó, como siempre había deseado en todo su vida.

Volvieron a besarse mientras Sasuke la desvestía lentamente. Esa noche…esa noche ella sería suya…ella se convertiría en algo mas que su enamorada…

La luna era testigo de cada cosa que sucedía entre ellos.

Se amaron una noche, seguían amándose todas las noches, cada lágrima derramada, cada angustia pasada por ambos dio resultado a aquella noche de pasión.

Completamente desnudos, se acostaron uno al lado del otro. Se susurraban cosas tiernas como siempre habían querido hacerlo. Darse un tierno beso y sentirse en las nubes…

_**Abrió los ojos con alegría, debía ayudar a sus alumnos en su segunda misión. Trato de levantarse pero unos brazos no la dejaron, la aferraron mas a la cama y ella no hizo esfuerzo.**_

_**- Sasuke…debo levantarme**_

_**- No, quédate un poco mas ¿si? - le suplicó -**_

_**- Sasuke…no puedo…**_

_**Pensó en una forma de hacerla quedarse en la cama por más tiempo, pero no hubo ninguna**_

_**- Bueno…al menos dame un beso…**_

_**Ella subió arriba del cuerpo de Sasuke, aún desnuda pero no le importaba, en fin y al cabo, ella había estado la noche anterior con él. Besó sus labios dulcemente mientras que él la aferraba a su cuerpo, le acarició su espalda mientras seguían besándose con ardor y pasión. Se separaron y se miraron con una mirada de ternura. Ella se levanto solo anunciando que debía presentarse ante sus alumnos de nuevo, fue a ducharse pero antes de entrar Sasuke la detuvo…**_

_**- ¿Qué sucede Sasuke? - pregunto de una forma que hizo estremecer a Sasuke -**_

_**- Solo quería decirte algo…**_

_**- ¿Qué cosa?**_

_**- Te amo Sakura… - dijo mientras la abrazaba por la cintura -**_

_**- Yo también Sasuke…**_

_**- Te dije que cumpliría mi promesa…**_

_**- Yo sabría que la cumplirías…**_

_**Ella entró a la dicha junto con Sasuke pero tuvo que sacarlo a patadas para poder ducharse…**_

-

-

-

**E**spero les haya gustado…hice mi esfuerzo…

**M**uchas gracias por leer n.n

**¡**Dejen Review!

**Asura Aoi n.n**


End file.
